


Happy Birthday

by FtDean



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Almost smut, Jimstrade, M/M, Suggested Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FtDean/pseuds/FtDean
Summary: Birthday present for the amazing https://imaginedilestrade.tumblr.com/who are a brilliant person and we have ruined each other's lives with jimstrade.Jim has a little birthday gift for Greg (and I hate to torture but it cuts off just before any real smut happensss)





	

Jim woke up extremely early. Well, he didn't exactly go to sleep so he just got out of bed as soon as the sun rose.  
He shuffled out of bed extra carefully as not to wake the man sleeping next to him. For a moment Jim paused sat on the edge of the bed and turned to look at his companion.   
He looked so beautiful, sleeping soundly like that. A couple of his beautiful silvered short hairs sticking to his face.  
Jim smiled fondly and stood, still just in his boxers he made his way downstairs and made a b-line for the kitchen.  
The plan was to make his love a cake, hand decorated and put up a couple of decorations up.  
As he waited for the cake to cool he got set on decorating. Jim decided for subtle decorations, practically non-existent. He wanted to give his darling a little defective work to do. It was a bit selfish but Jim just loved watching him work. Jim put little clues as to the whereabouts of the presents were. No obvious clues or riddles but flat out crime scene worthy little clues.  
Jim was now onto the decorating of the cake.   
Jim thankfully is quite good at art so the handcuffs looked just like the pair he had got Greg before, swirls and all. He was just about done when he heard the muffled sounds of his boyfriend waking. Jim hurried the cake into the cake case he had purchased for the occasion and quickly moved all evidence of cake out of sight, washing his hands and removing his apron before swiftly going to sit in the front room, laying lazily as he had been there for ages.  
Jim laughed softly as he heard Greg stumble down the stairs slightly and make his way into the room.  
“Mornin’ Darling.” Jim smiled, looking back to his beautiful boyfriend who also was just in his underwear and still looked a mess.  
“Good morning,” Greg replied, sitting next to Jim, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.  
They sat quietly for a good minute before Greg smiled up to Jim, “so… do you have anything to say to me?” Leaned closer to Jim as if to tell him that was his cue.  
“No.. I don't think I do.” Jim smiled back, eyebrow raised. Pretending not to know.  
Greg just rolled his eyes, seeing through Jim straight away. “Ok, where did you hide them?” Greg chuckled, obviously referring to his birthday presents.   
Jim gave in and smiled back, “what gave me away?”   
“The smile. I think you love me too much.”  
“Dream on detective.”  
“Oi, that's detective inspector to you.”

(Pffffffffffffft, I'm going to skip all of the present finding and cake because- well because I want to get this over with. As much as I love you, I'm not confident in my writing.)

“After you love.” Jim bowed with a small wink as he held the door open for Greg. As a gift, Jim had decided to take Greg out to an (extremely) expensive restaurant but the place was too stuffy so instead, they ordered fish n’ chips and left the building and stood on their home balcony, eating and giggling like idiots.  
Jim took a deep breath, he was beginning to get nervous now. He had one last present for Greg.   
Greg must have picked up on his nerves. He turned to face his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. “you alright Jim?” He asked putting his plastic container on the small table just behind him. Jim did the same and gave a reassuring nod, “yeah, I'm good.” He smiled before turning back to look at the busy street below him.  
He (unbeknownst to Greg) sent a quick text. It was now or never.  
Suddenly a band started to play and appeared below the couple and Greg laughed softly. Not taking his eyes off the band he spoke, “Jim, you didn't need to get a band. We're eating chips not getting mar-” he stopped himself with a gasp as he turned to face Jim.  
Jim was down on one knee, clutching a navy blue box with matching beautiful golden rings that had a single bright green gem in the center of the band, in his shaking hands.  
“Greg Lestrade.” He smiled, his accent becoming slightly thicker with his nerves, “will you make me the happiest mass murderer in the world,” he chuckled slightly at his own words never breaking eye contact with his lover, “.. will you make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me?”  
Tears were threatening to spill as Greg wordlessly nodded and grabbed Jim by the collar. He brought Jim to stand and pulled him into a deep kiss, “oh my god yes.” He smiled wider than he had in a while resting his forehead against Jim's, holding him in a loving embrace.  
Jim pulled away, only to slide the ring onto Greg's finger and then Greg sliding the other onto Jim's.   
Again Greg pulled him by the collar into a kiss, this time it's less sweet and sappy but more passionate and forced. He backed Jim onto the wall, kissing him roughly.  
Jim managed to pull away, just to pull Greg back into the house and up the stairs to the bedroom.   
Before Jim had a chance to meet Greg's eyes again he was pushed backward onto the bed.   
Jim just watched as Greg removed his shirt and moved so he had his arms either side of Jim.  
As Greg busied himself with kissing Jim’s neck Jim (with extreme stealth) Grabbed the handcuffs from the bedside table.  
Click.  
Greg stopped in his tracks as soon as he felt the cool metal on his wrist. As soon as the cuff clicked shut he let out a soft moan.  
Jim took advantage of this moment to push Greg onto his back.  
He quickly threaded the other cuff through a gap in the bed’s headboard before clicking it around Greg’s other wrist, securing him nicely to the bed.  
Jim smirked as he regained his power. He trailed his hand down Greg’s chest and stopped at the waistband of his trousers to look back at him with a devilish smile.  
“Please.” Greg softly whined.  
This made Jim raise an eyebrow, “What was that love?” he was having far to much fun with this.  
“Jim please.” He squirmed around, his erection painfully obvious through his trousers.  
“Sorry, what was that I couldn’t hear you…” Jim hummed softly, almost not paying attention as he stood and went over to the bedside cabinet, looking through the drawers.  
“Jim, please.” Greg tried again to get his attention. “Jim, please.” He whined, “Please.”  
Jim just ignored him as he tried to find his favorite whip. He hadn’t used it much so now was as good a time as any-  
“Jim, please I’m begging you.”  
Now that caught his interest. Jim looked back at Greg, who was at this point looking pretty powerless. “Oh?”  
“Jim. I'm begging you please.”  
Jim abandoned the whip search for now and returned to Greg’s side.   
“Say it again.”  
“Jim, please. I am begging you.”  
Jim smiled triumphantly and wordlessly moved down the bed slightly, again to the waistband of Greg’s trousers. Sending his lover a quick glance before slowly undoing the button and zip.  
“J-jim..” Greg had already started to breathe heavily, the friction of Jim’s hands, even when it wasn’t wholly purposeful, sending shocks of pleasure through him.  
Jim just smiled and slowly, slowly pulled Greg’s trousers and underwear off together.

(Bonus scene:  
Greg was practically passed out, his breathing not yet calmed.  
He was just closing his eyes when a sharp pain hit his inner thigh with a loud crack. He looked up to Jim, who was kneeling between his legs, dazed.  
"Don't think you're getting off that easily." The Irish man taunted, slowly dragging the cool leather of his whip along Greg's bare chest before again cracking it painfully on his thigh. "Ready for round two darling?"

**Author's Note:**

> Pfft, nope. I love reading it but haven't enough self-confidence to write smut so there a go.   
> My days have gotten infinitely better since I started to talk to you and I'm finding it hard to image a life without you in it. Have the most wonderful day.  
> Love you.  
> -JM


End file.
